


its late in the evening

by sugarbabyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Harry in Lace, Lace Panties, M/M, Riding, Spanking, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Top Louis, gays, harry is one of louis sluts, louis has alot of sluts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbabyharry/pseuds/sugarbabyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Louis' favorite out of all Louis' sluts and he always behave, one night he didn't behave right so Louis had to punish his baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	its late in the evening

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks sorry.

It was getting pretty late, Harry was getting sleepy but he doesn't want to disappoint Louis after the text Louis sent saying he should wait till he gets home tonight and he will not disobey that. 

He never disobey Louis unlike everyone else in the house, he always want to please Louis and not make him upset. that's why he was Louis' favorite. 

Louis always told him that and everyone else knows that Harry is Louis' favorite. not just the fact that he is always a good boy but because he was so good in bed and he is the cutest thing that ever exist. 

Harry is the youngest out of all Louis' sluts which is why everyone else likes him too and doesn't complain when Louis told them that Harry is his favorite. 

Harry always reminds himself not to make Louis upset, not just because he's Louis' favorite but because the only thing he wanted is to make Louis pleased.

The sound of the car engine alarmed Harry that Louis is finally home. 

he stood up from the couch and watch as Louis entered the house, tie loosen around his neck. his sleeves was rolled up, his hair was a mess, he was wearing his reading glasses and he threw his briefcase across the room making a loud thud that makes Harry shivers. Louis groan in frustration while starring down on his phone. 

he didn't recognize Harry's presence until Harry says something that caught his attention. 

"Hi daddy," Harry says making Louis looks up from his phone a smile creeping up his face.

he place his phone back to his pocket and approach Harry who was looking tired as hell. 

"Hey baby, were you waiting for me?" Louis asked, his hands gripping Harry's hips, pulling him closer. 

Harry rests his hands on Louis' chest and lay his head on the side of Louis' neck, cuddling close to his daddy. 

"yeah, you told me to." Harry breathed on his neck as Louis' hand hugged him tighter. 

Louis chuckled, looking down to the sleepy boy. 

"but its past your bedtime, baby, you didn't have to wait for me." Louis whispered as Harry looked up to him. 

"You said you wanted to see me so i waited." Harry explained. 

That's when Louis remembered the text he sent Harry earlier, he remembered that he has something for Harry. 

"Yeah, i have something for you- fuck, where's my briefcase?" 

He pulled away from Harry and was going to find the briefcase he threw until Harry spoke up. "I'll get it!" Harry didn't need to find where Louis threw his briefcase to, he knows where is it since he watched how Louis threw it earlier and the bag slid under a nearby table. 

when he got back to Louis, he was on the couch, his attention was back on his phone. 

Harry sat next to him, giving him his briefcase when Louis put down his phone on the coffee table. 

he opened the case and hand Harry a small shopping bag and threw his briefcase to the other sofa. 

"For me?" Harry asked, his cheeks turning red. 

Harry may be the new boy in the house but he has receive more present than anyone else in the house. that was another proof that Harry is his favorite. 

"Of course, baby, open it." Louis smirked and took off his reading glasses and put it on the coffee table. 

Harry opened the bag, revealing a light blue lace panties with a small bowtie on the front. 

"Thank you, daddy, i love it." Harry smiled, resting his head on Louis shoulder. 

He loves it when daddy buys him new pair of panties, it was his favorite thing to wear and when daddy buys them it makes him feel more special than he already does. 

"Try them on, babe." Louis said making Harry stood up and took off his pajama bottom which was the only thing he wore. 

Harry put on the blue panties and smiled at himself before turning to face Louis who was looking up to him. 

"You look so pretty, baby, c'mere." Louis pats his lap, motioning Harry to sit on it. 

Harry sat on his lap, resting his head on daddy's shoulder. 

Harry was sleepy as fuck and he could just fall asleep on Louis's lap any second now. 

"You up for a quick fuck?" Louis asked making Harry shot his eyes open again. 

He was tired but he can't say no to Daddy, not when he could feel Louis bulge against him. 

"o-okay," 

Louis groaned pulling Harry's face closer to his and give him a sloppy kiss, Harry moaned pulling away from Louis as Louis spread his legs and wrapped them around his waist. 

Louis stood up, holding Harry by his small bum and give him kisses again before taking him upstairs to his room. 

Once they entered the room, Louis threw Harry to his bed and lay on top of Harry, reconnecting their lips. 

He start grinding against Harry's growing bulge making him moan louder. 

Louis pulled away from the sloppy kiss and smirk as he stare down at his boy, his face was red and sweaty already and he was biting on his bottom lip. 

Louis stopped grinding and stood up opening the drawer on his night stand looking for his bottle of lube. 

"Fuck, i think i left the lube in the bathroom from the other day." Louis said to himself making Harry look up. 

"The other day?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah, i fucked Brett in the bathroom yesterday." Louis said referring to one of his sluts. 

Harry knows he wasn't the only one but he always feels a little bit jealous when Louis told him who he has been fucking. 

Louis went to his bathroom that was connected to his room leaving Harry alone. 

The thought of Louis fucking Brett didn't bothered Harry that much last night, he was tired and Louis was taking a long time finding the lube.

he felt his eyes getting heavier so he just let it closed, slowly falling asleep. 

Meanwhile Louis was looking for the lube. 

He always told Niall to stock lube everywhere and now he couldn't find one. 

Niall wasn't one of Louis' sluts. he was the one who took care of them, feeding them and do the shopping for Louis. 

He made a mental note to remind Niall to stock up the lube and condom tomorrow morning. 

Once he got a new bottle of lube from under the kitchen counter, he went back inside the room to see his slut sleeping soundly. 

Louis can just let it go and have a quick wank and joined him on the bed but no, Louis gets what he wants. 

"Harry," Louis sat on the edge of the bed making Harry shot his eyes open and look up to Louis with wide eyes. 

"I'm so-sorry, i didn't mean to fall asleep!" Harry sat up, looking Louis in the eyes. 

Louis sigh, taking off his loosen tie. "thought you were a good boy, Harry." 

"I am!" Harry says. "I'm sorry, i-" 

"you're a bad boy, Harry. a very bad one." Louis pushed Harry to lay on the bed again. 

That's when Harry started to cry. he never wanted to be called a bad boy, he never wanted to be one. but he just fall asleep in the middle of something and he has became bad. 

"I'm sorry, daddy, i-" 

"Shut up, turn around." 

Harry obeyed, laying on his stomach and buried his head on the pillow, softly crying to himself.

he felt Louis' hand against his left cheek and he gasp at the feeling. 

"I-" 

"Shut it, Harold." Louis cuts him off and gave him another smack on the bum. "are you gonna be a good boy now, hmm?" 

"Yeah, i'll be good." Harry promised. "i'm so sorry, i will be good." 

"you better be," Louis smacked him again before pulling down his panties. "i'm gonna fuck you now, okay?" 

Harry nodded against the pillow. 

"I'm not gonna prep you because bad boys don't get prep, alright?" 

Harry nodded again. 

"Fucking answer me!" Louis smacked him again making Harry screamed and start crying harder. 

"Y-yeah daddy, i don't deserve to be prep." Harry cries as Louis smirk behind him and took of all his clothing. 

he stood there naked and stare at Harry who was still on his stomach, his panties pushed down on his thighs and his left cheek all red and matches the one on Louis' palm. 

"You look so good, princess." Louis sat on the bed, resting his back against the headboard, Harry look up to him, his tears are dry and a smile crept up to his face by the name Louis just called him. 

"I want you to ride me, take off that panties i don't want to get it dirty," 

Harry nodded and took off his panties, he sat on Louis lap after Louis had apply the lube on his red angry cock and connect their lips together before lifting himself up and sink back down to Louis' cock. 

"Fuck," Louis groaned holding on Harry's small hips and watch as he bounce up and down his daddy's dick. 

"Daddy, you're so-" Harry moaned. "so big, want you in me all the time." 

Louis smirked, giving small kisses to Harry's neck. 

"You're so tight, baby." Louis whispered like it was a secret only the two of them can know about. 

"only for you, daddy." Harry was breathless and stopped bouncing, laying his head on daddy's chest. 

"baby, you okay?" Louis asked as he looks down to Harry who was trying to catch his breath. Louis smiled and rolled them over so he was on top and start thrusting in and out of the poor boy. 

Harry was a moaning messed, gripping on the bed sheets. his eyes was closed making Louis rolled his eyes. 

"open your eyes, i don't want you falling asleep again." Louis' thrust became faster. 

Harry opened his eyes and stare at Louis' blue orbs, Louis was smiling fondly which makes Harry's heart melt. 

"Lo-louis?" Harry moaned. 

"yes, love?" 

 

"can i- i need to come." Harry look up with pleading eyes. 

"of course babe, come with me." 

they both came together, Harry came all over their stomach and Louis came inside of Harry. 

"Fuck, you're so good." Louis pulled out, laying next to Harry.   
Harry smiled and his eyes was shutting to shut again. 

Louis grab a few tissue on the nightstand, making another mental note to tell Niall to get more tissues. 

He wiped Harry's come from their stomachs and some that were dripping from Harry's ass.   
"Lou- daddy?" Harry turned to face him, laying his head on Louis' chest as Louis pulled him closer. "yes, baby?" 

"You can fuck me in the bathroom next time, i'll be better than Brett." 

Louis chuckled and pulled Harry closer. "i know you will be, you're so much better than anyone else." 

"thank you, daddy." 

"you're welcome, Harry." He kisses Harry's curls. "Goodnight, babe.' 

 

"Night," Harry replied before falling back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> send me feedback !! 
> 
> twitter @harryandlouisaf  
> tumblr stylinsonaf  
> insta @larrycummout


End file.
